Gabi Troy Meant To Be Together
by heavensent666
Summary: Sequel to Gabi Troy Best Friends Forever but you don't need to read that to read this. Gabi and Troy are just friends but everyone knows they are meant to be, that is until a new girls enters, Gabriella's cousin!
1. Your Cousin, Chloe

"Gabi, we're already late

**A/N: **Well, here is the promised long-overdue sequel. I hope you like it and it lives up to the reputation of the last one.

"Gabi, we're already late. Decide already." Troy lay back on Gabriella's bed, he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Gabriella was criticising herself in front of the mirror.

"I don't know what to wear." She said, looking around at the scattered clothes on the floor. She saw a casual dress and quickly took of the clothes she was wearing (a t-shirt and shorts) before pulling it on.

Anyone watching might be surprised at the way she changed right in front of Troy but neither of them gave it a second thought, in fact he didn't even look up. The two of them were best friends and, although they had dated on and off for the last three years, right now they were nothing more.

Since getting together at Gabriella's thirteenth birthday party, Troy and Gabi had been just about the most unpredictable couple ever. You'd think, after the very sweet way they had got together, they'd have lasted for quite a while, but it was only two weeks later that they had the first of many break ups. No one really knew why, possibly Troy had been too sympathetic about a girl called Candy leaving the school. But they were together again before long, then Gabriella indirectly said Troy wasn't as smart as her and they broke up again, before making up a week later. That was pretty much the story of the last three years. Whether it had been Troy spending too much time with basketball, or Gabriella being too uptight, the two constantly fought. They would scream and yell the most awful things at each other; they never cared how many people were watching. Gabriella and Troy were defiantly known for having the most heated arguments, but also for being the most heated couple when they were together.

Their latest break up, which had defiantly been one of the more boring ones, was reached by mutual agreement. They both decided that at this time they weren't feeling that way about the other, and were better off being just friends. Everyone had been waiting for them to get back together again as this had been the longest they had been apart in the last three years (two and a half months), but neither Gabriella or Troy wanted to be with the other like that, so they stayed happily as best friends. Each completely comfortable around the other.

"It's just another day at school, any outfit is fine." Troy glanced around Gabriella's bedroom and sighed as he saw the time.

"It is not _just_ another day at school. It's my sixteenth birthday. You _used _to care when it was my birthday." Gabriella was now trying different hairstyles, spinning to see all angles.

"Yeah, well, I was young, didn't know better."

"Oi!" she yelled indignantly. Gabriella picked up the small bear on her desk and threw it at Troy. It hit his stomach and he abruptly sat up.

"Hey, be careful with Brown Bear. You know he's sensitive." Troy carefully picked up the bear. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Now stop sounding like such a girl." She took the bear from him and put it back in its original place.

"You're the one trying on twenty different outfits. Why do girls care so much about how they look?"

"Boys care about how they look too, they're just not so open about it, probably more insecure with themselves. Now, are you ready?" Gabriella was finally ready and looking impatiently at Troy. He considered telling her that he had been ready half an hour ago, but gave it up, grabbing his bag and following her out the door.

They walked down the stairs and past the front room where Gabriella's mother, Cara, was.

"Gabi, I'm just making sure everything is ready for your party, tonight. There won't be any drinking will there?" she called out. Gabriella stopped in the hall to face her mother.

"No mum, for the hundredth time, no one will be drinking." Gabriella said impatiently. Troy, who was standing behind her, smiled as he saw her cross her fingers behind her back.

"Good. Remember I won't be here until late, so you'll have to look after your cousin." Gabriella, who had begun walking away again stopped and turned.

"What?"

Cara walked into the hallway, slipping some papers into her handbag.

"Gabi, I told you before. Because of your aunt and uncle's divorce, which is getting very unpleasant, your cousin, Chloe, is going to stay with us for a while. She will be getting here this afternoon so she will be at your party tonight." She said, looking around for anything she might have forgotten. "Aren't you two a bit late?" She added, catching sight of a clock.

"Yes, we are. See you later Ms Montez, have a good day." Troy said politely, pushing Gabriella, who hadn't said a word, out the front door. However he ruined the effect by closing the front door in Cara's face as she began to reply.

"Come on Gabi, now we're really late. What's wrong?" He was a bit worried about her being speechless, usually she never shut up. However she seemed a bit more normal as they began to walk.

"Nothing, I suppose, I just forgot that Chloe was coming."

"Does it matter? Is she an annoying little kid or something?" It would be awful if Gabriella always had to baby sit.

"No, she is our age, my mum's brother's daughter. But I haven't seen her in ages, since before we moved back here." Gabriella still looked uncertain.

"It'll be fine, Gab. She'll come and celebrate your birthday, stay with you a while, be friends with everyone, then, when her parents work out their divorce, she'll leave. No need to stress." Gabriella relaxed a bit more and smiled at Troy.

"Yeah, you're right."

"That's another thing about girls, always getting worked up over nothing." He shook his head in mock disapproval and they spent the rest of the walk to school arguing over whether boys or girls were more relaxed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They both had an enjoyable day, with all Gabriella's friends wishing her a happy birthday and promising to be at the party that night. Troy had basketball practice that afternoon so Gabriella walked home alone. With a sinking heart she saw her mother's car parked in the driveway. Chloe was there.

Gabriella couldn't quite work out why she didn't like the idea of Chloe staying at her house. They had last seen each other when Gabriella was ten and Chloe, who was actually a couple of months older, was eleven. Gabriella liked her cousin; she could remember that Chloe was a really nice girl, easy to get along with. But Gabriella didn't think of her cousin as very exciting, from what she could remember Chloe was very quiet and never wanted to upset anyone. And in Gabriella's opinion, that wasn't very fun. She opened her front door and walked upstairs. Throwing her school bag into her bedroom Gabriella could hear voices in the spare room, two doors down. She walked over and looked inside.

"Gabi, you're home! Good, because I have to go, Tom will be waiting for me. Here is Chloe. I hope you have a fun party, dear." Cara said all this in a rush before kissing Gabriella on the head and leaving the room. Tom was her boyfriend of two months and she seemed to like him a lot. Gabriella, who hadn't decided if she liked Tom or not, scowled at the mention of his name (when unsure, appear discontented). Then she turned to her cousin, who was bending over an open suitcase.

Chloe was very pretty, but in a modest way. Her hair was long and wavy, like Gabriella's but a lighter brown, and fell more softly around her face. Her eyes were a very light green (where had they come from? Not from the Montez side of the family, that's for sure). Her skin was a shade lighter then Gabriella's and she seemed to blush often, as her cheeks were quite pink. She wasn't wearing any makeup and was very thin, without many curves. Gabriella approached her and she stood up straight, showing that she was a bit taller. She smiled a little awkwardly.

"Hi Gabriella." Her voice was smooth but very soft, Gabriella had to resist the urge to say '_WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_' She felt that may be a bit rude.

"Hey Chloe." Gabriella smiled back. "Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Yes please, happy birthday by the way." Chloe seemed to relax as the girls started hanging up her clothes in the wardrobe.

"Thanks. So you'll be here for my party tonight. You can meet all my friends."

"Oh, I'm not very good at meeting new people, and I'm not much of a party person. I can just keep myself entertained up here if you want, I don't want you to feel like you have to look after me."

"Don't be stupid." Gabriella said, louder then she meant to. "Of course you're coming." Who doesn't like meeting new people? And parties?

"Ok, if that's what you want." Chloe said easily. Somehow this annoyed Gabriella more then if Chloe had disagreed.

"You don't have to." Gabriella said grudgingly. They had finished unpacking Chloe's things; she had a lot more soft toys, and girly things then Gabriella.

"No, no," Chloe looked afraid of Gabriella's tone, "I want to. It will be fun. Um, thanks for helping me here. Can I help you set up the party?"

As Gabriella looked at her cousin she looked so eager to help that Gabriella felt it would be almost mean not to let her.

"Sure, you can help me decorate."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later it was almost fully dark outside. The inside of Gabriella's house was decorated with streamers (but not too many because that would look stupid), there was a lot of junk food and soft drink set up in different rooms. Gabriella was dressed in tight jeans and a sleeveless top. Chloe was dressed in a short dress that Gabriella had picked from her own clothes and spent a good ten minutes trying to convince Chloe that it wasn't too revealing.

Then the first guests arrived, Gabriella's girl friends, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor, all dressed to party. They came inside and hugged Gabriella, then turned to Chloe.

"This is my cousin, Chloe. Chloe, these are my friends Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor." Gabriella introduced them and Chloe smiled shyly.

"Good to meet you." Sharpay said, she sounded insincere but that was just her normal voice. "Gabi, where can we put these?" She motioned to the dozen or so bottles of beer they had brought.

"Alcohol?" Chloe gasped. "But aunt Cara said there wasn't supposed to be any." Sharpay turned to her disbelievingly but Gabriella cut in.

"You don't have to have any. And no one will be getting drunk. Just don't tell my mum ok?"

Chloe nodded uncertainly and there was an awkward silence. Luckily at that moment every person who had heard about the party seemed to arrive at once, distracting all the girls' attention.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another hour later the party was defiantly in full swing. Gabriella was enjoying herself but was a bit annoyed about having a shy cousin. She had to keep introducing Chloe to everyone and felt bad when she left her alone. Gabriella had managed to convince Taylor and Kelsi to spend some time with Chloe so that she could hang out with her other friends, but she knew it was really her responsibility. Gabriella hadn't even spotted Troy yet but she finally saw him, looking around, it seemed, for her.

"Troy! Hey, about time." Gabriella greeted. He gave her a hug, at the same time slipping a bracelet onto her wrist.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." He smiled as Gabriella looked at the thin, silver bracelet and squealed.

"Thankyou so much, it's gorgeous. Now, come and meet Chloe." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and led him through the crowd to a corner where Kelsi was talking to Chloe.

"Hey guys. Chloe, I want you to meet Troy, Troy this is Chloe."

Chloe looked up at Gabriella's voice, her eyes shifting from Gabriella to Troy and there they stopped. She quickly looked away, blushing furiously, but couldn't seem to help looking back again. Gabriella, noticing this, looked at Troy, he was smiling at Chloe, but defiantly didn't look as stunned as she did.

"Nice to meet you." He yelled over the noise. Chloe's mouth opened but either she didn't say anything or they couldn't hear her. Then her eye's travelled to Troy and Gabriella's linked hands, and she spoke.

"Are you Gabriella's boyfriend?" She said. How is it that blushing seemed to make her prettier? Troy laughed and Gabriella had a sudden urge to say yes.

"No, we're just good friends. I don't think I could handle Gabi as a girlfriend." He smiled at his private joke, and Chloe smiled back. Gabriella, however, was frowning furiously. Chloe couldn't seriously be falling for Troy, could she?

**A/N: **So what did you think? Review please. xoxox


	2. Get Out!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Here is the chapter, it is still getting the story started, so it's kind of slow. But Troy and Gabi have another fight because I love writing those, enjoy.

* * *

"Do you girls want a drink?" Troy asked. Gabriella and Kelsi both nodded but Chloe looked anxious.

"I don't drink alcohol. And I think all the soft drink has been spiked by now." Troy looked from Chloe to Gabriella and back, he seemed unsure whether she was joking, but at Gabriella's stony face, decided she wasn't.

"If you want I can take you to my house and you can get a non alcoholic drink there?" Troy offered rather generously, but Chloe looked terrified.

"Um, I don't think I should be driving anywhere. I- I don't really know you and–" she was cut off by Troy's laughter.

"Don't worry about that, I live right next door. And I promise I won't try to rape you or anything." Chloe smiled weakly, she looked to Gabriella.

"Is that ok?"

"It's your choice." Gabriella said rather coldly. "I thought Troy might want to stay with me at my party, but obviously-" she was also cut off by Troy, who had affectionately nudged her.

"Don't be like that Gab, we'll be right back." He pulled his hand out of Gabriella's and motioned for Chloe to follow him. After another hesitant look at Gabriella, she did.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy was watching Chloe's face as they went into Gabriella's garden and began walking to the wall that divided his own from it. Chloe seemed to be becoming more nervous with every step, and kept looking back at the house.

"I live just there." said Troy, pointing to his house, which was looming out of the darkness. "We can go back if you want to." He was actually a bit worried over how scared she looked. Chloe turned her face towards him and held her breathe, as she looked at him she seemed to relax. That is what Troy had been hoping for, he knew that there was something about his eyes that seemed to calm people down.

"No, I'm fine, sorry." Chloe gave a small smile.

"Don't be sorry. I just hope you're alright."

"I am. I'm just not very good at meeting strangers. I'm pathetically shy, I wish I wasn't but I can't help it." Chloe had looked away again. They had reached the wall. "Oh no." Chloe said.

"What? What's wrong?" Troy looked around for something out of the ordinary but saw nothing. Chloe was just staring at the wall.

"How am I going to get over this in this dress? I told Gabriella it was too short and too tight. I can't step over this wall in it."

"I'll help you!" said Troy in what he obviously thought was a super hero voice. Chloe looked amused.

"How?"

Without another word Troy bent and lifted Chloe easily so that he was holding her bridal style, she squealed and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy stepped onto the wall then jumped back down the other side with Chloe clinging tightly to him. He gently let her down. Chloe seemed to be half laughing and half shaking.

"Oh my goodness! That was so scary." She laughed. Troy smiled at her, she looked up, saw him, and blushed again.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're just very different to Gabi. It's hard to believe you are even remotely related. Except you're both beautiful." He said. Chloe turned away, embarrassed and began walking up to Troy's house.

"Well we _never_ see each other. I think you and she are a lot closer then we have ever been." There was silence for a moment and Chloe sunk a sideways look at Troy. "She is very pretty isn't she?"

"Yep." Troy said casually.

"Have you been friends long?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Just forever. No, not really. But it feels like that." Troy opened his back door and stood back to let Chloe enter first. Troy then led the way to the kitchen.

"So what _do_ you drink? Orange juice?" He asked, opening his fridge. Chloe tentatively sat on a stool at the kitchen bench.

"Yes, please" she said and Troy chuckled.

"You don't have to be so polite you know. I don't mind." He got out two glasses and poured out some orange juice.

"My dad always said 'good manners cost nothing'." Chloe reached for her glass and took a small sip. Troy sat beside her.

"Do you get along well with your dad?" Troy asked.

"Yes, most of the time we get on great, same with my mum."

"But they don't get on well together?" Troy immediately wished he hadn't said anything because Chloe seemed to lose the little confidence she had gained. She set down her orange juice, and when she spoke she looked at the bench.

"No, for the last couple of years the fights just keep getting worse. I never knew my parents could be so angry."

"Are they having money troubles or something? Is that what causes the fighting?" Troy asked gently, he had the feeling that Chloe hadn't spoken to anyone about this. Chloe was shaking her head.

"No. I think they have actually been fighting for a lot longer; I was just too little to understand. They always covered over the anger with sweetness." Her voice was getting thick. "Maybe they have always hated each other." She choked out these words, then took a few deep breathes. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this."

"Yes I do, if you want to tell me." He reached over and lightly squeezed Chloe's hand, she looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks Troy. You're really easy to talk to."

"So are you, once you become a bit more sure of yourself."

"I told you, I'm no good at that."

"Well you should be"

There was an small pause and Troy coughed awkwardly.

"So, we should probably be getting back to the party."

"Oh, do we have to?" Chloe sighed sadly.

"Well it Gabi's sixteenth, I think she'd want us to be there." Troy was just starting to realise they had been away quite a while, and Gabriella would defiantly get mad. Maybe she hadn't noticed?

"Gosh, your right. She invites me into her house and I steal her best friend away from her party. That's so mean." Chloe sounded shocked by herself, and quickly stood up. "Come on, we should go back now!"

She grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him off his stool and to the back door before realising what she was doing. Blushing, yet again, Chloe dropped his hand and went outside. Troy followed, closing his back door behind them and they made their rapid, though silent, way down to the wall. Here Chloe paused and looked awkwardly at Troy, he grinned at her.

"Fear not, pretty lady" he said, returning to his super hero voice. Once again Troy picked up Chloe and took her over the wall, into Gabriella's garden. Lights, music and voices were bursting from the house. Chloe laughed as she stood up again.

"My hero!" She pretended to look at him in admiration. "You're just like Spider Man, saving damsels in distress."

"Spider Man!" Troy pulled a face. "I never liked him much, why can't I be someone else?" They began to walk towards the house.

"Like who, Captain Planet?" Chloe smiled a bit mischievously.

"A super hero who stops pollution? I'd rather go back to the damsels."

"But he saves the whole world, not just one girl at a time."

They continued up to the back door arguing over super heroes. A few of the party guests were spilling into the garden, one poor girl seemed to be throwing up in some bushes, and two boys were very drunkenly fighting. But Troy and Chloe walked past all these commotions, only stopping when they came face to face with a very angry looking Gabriella.

"Where have you two been?!" She exploded. Only a few people were sober enough to look around. Chloe looked terrified but Troy smiled, having had a lot of experience with Gabriella's moods.

"Calm down Gab, we were just at my house." He said calmly and Gabriella rounded on him.

"I am responsible for Chloe while she is here Troy. All you were doing was getting a drink, and you've been ages!"

"Gabriella, you know nothing would happen to Chloe while she is with me." Troy was getting annoyed now, why was Gabriella getting so worked up?

"My mum specifically said that I have to look after her!" Gabriella said, about as loudly as she could before it is classified as yelling.

"You can trust me to look after her. Actually you introduced us." Troy shot back.

"Yeah, I introduced you, I didn't realise that you would take her away all alone. The party is almost over! Do you see how dark it is? And how many people are here? I was looking everywhere for her! I have to take care of her!" Gabriella defiantly yelled this time.

"I can't believe you thought that I would lose her. I took care of her for you!" Troy shouted back.

"I'm not five years old! Nobody needs to take care of me!" Chloe suddenly screamed.

Both Troy and Gabriella, who had been glaring at each other, jumped at her voice, they seemed to have almost forgotten she was there. Chloe turned on her heel and ran inside. She ran up the stairs and threw herself into her temporary room. Unfortunately Kelsi and Jason, who Chloe had briefly met, were making out quite passionately on her bed. Kelsi broke away and looked up.

"Get out please." Chloe choked out, tears running down her face. Kelsi got up and pulled Jason after her, she paused at the door uncertainly.

"A-are you-"

"I'm fine. Please just go." Chloe said. Kelsi nodded and closed the door after her and Jason. Chloe sank into her bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good job Gabriella, really nice" Troy said sarcastically, a moment after Chloe had run upstairs. Gabriella, who had been staring after her, rounded on him again.

"Me! I didn't do anything, you're the one who upset her."

"I'm not the one who interrogated her, as if she's not having a hard enough time" Troy said, he had been so pleased with himself to make Chloe laugh, she didn't seem all that happy.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this from you." What was Troy playing at? As if it was Gabriella's fault her cousin was an easy crier.

"What, that I care?"

"Care?! You don't even know her!"

As Gabriella got nearer the point of hysterical, Troy turned as if to go up the stairs.

"What are you doing? Going after her, just leave her to sort herself out." Troy turned back to face her.

"Well I think you should be going after her but you're obviously too selfish."

"Selfish!" Gabriella stared at him for a moment, trying to understand, or to get him to understand. Suddenly her angry look dropped, she just looked tired. "It's my birthday" she said softly. Troy looked back at her.

"I know, Gab. But Chloe-"

"Just forget it Troy" Gabriella cut him off, and her eyes snapped away from his. "Actually, why don't you just leave?"

"You're kicking me out?" Troy looked at Gabriella, a smile on his face. "You can't kick me out."

"Yes I can." Gabriella's anger rose as he continued to look amused. "It's my house. Get out." Troy didn't move.

"I said get out!" Gabriella's voice seemed loud enough that the people stumbling around, and the ones who could still think straight, understood. All the guests starting leaving. Troy watched Gabriella for a moment and she glared back, arms crossed.

"Fine, whatever." Troy walked out of the house, then paused and looked back. "Happy birthday" he added, to remind her of what she had know missed.

Gabriella slammed the door after him and looked around. Almost everyone was gone by now. Taylor was walking towards her.

"I cleaned up the kitchen a bit, but I really have to go now."

"It's fine, thanks." Gabriella smiled weakly at her. "What do you think of Chloe?"

"She seems really nice. I mean, I don't really know her yet but I suppose we will be seeing a lot more of her." Gabriella's heart sunk at Taylor's words.

"She gets along well with Troy." Gabriella said grumpily.

"Yeah, but that's just Troy isn't it? Good with words. You should go to bed Gabi, you look exhausted. 'Night."

She hugged Gabriella quickly then turned and walked away. Gabriella heard her reach the front door and Taylor, being a methodical person, flicked the light switch before leaving. Unfortunately this left Gabriella standing alone in the dark.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There you go, what did you think? I totally have the next chapter ready so, review please! 


	3. Pool Day

****

A/N: Once again, sorry about the wait, just busy you know? Anyway, I like this chapter so I hope you do too. Thanks for the feedback!! By the way, Gabi and Troy are such ggod friend that that fight really wouldn't bother them much, in my story they have had much worse.

* * *

Gabriella woke the next day, feeling tired and fuzzy. She looked around and saw her clock. Just past ten in the morning, she stifled a yawn and stumbled downstairs. She past Chloe's closed door and tried to think something vaguely mean, the best she could do at this time was 'stupid girl', a sad attempt.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw a note from her mum about having come home last night to a mess that needs to be cleaned, and having now gone out shopping. She walked to the pantry and pulled out the first cereal she found, opened the fridge and got milk, she mixed these in a bowl to create breakfast. After this Gabriella took a bite, but something wasn't right.

"You might want to use this." A voice said, looking up she saw Troy standing about a metre away, holding a spoon, looking down she saw herself holding a milky fork. Gabriella looked back to Troy, he was already dressed and showered, looking fresh and ready for the day.

"Damn you." She muttered, snatching the spoon.

"It's alright Gabi, everyone learns their utensils at different times. As long as you remember the sharp one, or 'knife', should not be put in your mouth, you'll be fine." Troy said, trying not to smile. She glared at him for a moment.

"I meant damn you for looking so together at such an early time."

"Actually, all the clocks in here are about forty minutes late. Some drunken person's idea of a joke, it's kind of funny." Troy had been walking around the kitchen, and Gabriella only realised he was making coffee when he set the mug down in front of her.

"Are you just here to be clever? Coz I'm not awake enough to think of something to say back."

"Nah, I'm bored, need something to do today."

"You don't have any ideas?" Gabriella was now losing her sleepiness, amazing what coffee could do. Troy shook his head.

Just then the home phone rang, neither Troy or Gabriella made to answer it, that was the machine's job. After a minute or so the automatic message sounded and after a beep a frenzied voice seemed to fill the room.

"_Oh my God, Gab, you'll never believe it. He ditched me! What a bastard. Brothers are supposed to be there when none of your friends are. Ry was all 'hang out with me this weekend Shar' so I said yes, even though I had other options, and then this morning he tells me he has other plans. Who the hell is Martha, anyhow? Un-freaking-believable! How could he do that? Now I have no plans, none! Me! If anyone finds out I did nothing on Saturday I will never be able to hold my head up again. So what I'm thinking is, get over here, I called the others and Taylor came up with the most awesome idea, a pool day. It's way too hot for proper clothes, so grab Troy and get over here, if you're not here in an hour I will murder you._

_Ok, I'm outtie, bye babe."_

The message cut out, and Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Feel like swimming?" she asked. Troy smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll go get ready then come pick you up." He made to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Shouldn't you bring Chloe?"

"It's Sharpay's house, I can't just bring along random people." Gabriella said, avoiding his eyes. Before Troy could reply the phone rang and the message flicked on faster then before.

"_I totally forgot something I was going to say! Ok, so… hey if all you guys can show up on such late notice then you didn't have any plans for today. How sad are you? Why are we best friends…" _There was a pause. _"Oh, right, I was going to say, you can bring your cousin, that little girl, I can't remember her name but you know who I mean, she's living with you." _

The message stopped suddenly. Hopefully Sharpay had hung up, because if the machine had cut her off she would be angry at it for a week. Gabriella glanced at Troy, who was looking at her pointedly.

"Fine," Gabriella sighed, "I'll wake Chloe and we'll see you soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later they were piling into Troy's truck. Both girls were very quiet and Troy wondered if they had even spoken about the previous night. He smiled at Chloe who returned it slightly. Well, that was something.

By the time they reached Sharpay's mansion, the awkwardness was very apparent, Troy had tried and failed to start conversations and was very glad they were about to be with other people. They pulled up to the front of the mansion, behind cars they recognised as Taylor's and Jason's. They quickly got out and walked to the front door. Chloe made to ring the doorbell but Gabriella sent her a scathing look and opened the door, leading the way straight in.

After passing through a few rooms they came to the back one, where huge glass doors opened onto where the huge outdoor, in ground, heated pool was. It was surrounded by deck chairs, a barbeque and a bar.

All the others were already there, the girls in bikinis and the guys in board shorts. Kelsi and Jason were swimming, or rather, making out, in the pool. Chad and Zeke were doing something with the barbeque, but nothing seemed to be cooking. Sharpay and Taylor were talking at the bar, drinks in hand. Sharpay turned and saw them.

"You're here! Yay." She squealed, jumping over to them.

"You're drinking already, didn't get drunk enough last night?" Troy asked, putting out a hand to stop Sharpay from toppling over.

"Not nearly enough, I can still remember most of your party Troy," she said. "Anyway, ya'll should strip and come join us."

Troy looked around and saw Chloe looking terrified. Gabriella had also noticed, and rolled her eyes.

"She means get in your swimmers." She explained, taking off layers to reveal her bikini and walking over to the others.

Troy followed, removing all unnecessary clothes. Chloe hesitantly pulled off her top and shorts to be left in her plain one-piece swimming costume. There was a scream.

"No way, you can not wear that in my pool. Come on." Before anyone realised what had happened Sharpay was whisking Chloe into the house and out of site.

Troy walked over to the boys, and Gabriella moodily joined Taylor, who handed her a drink.

"Anything going on with you, Tay?" she asked.

"Nup, I'm quite amazed at Kelsi though, she hasn't come up for air in ages, who knew she had it in her?" Gabriella followed Taylor's gaze to their friend in the pool who looked like she was permanently attached to Jason's lips.

"Love does crazy things. You miss doing that with Chad?"

"The kissing? Yeah. But the relationship, not so much. We're better as friends," Taylor shrugged, "me and Chad." Chad looked over from the barbeque.

"You girls talking about me again?" he smiled.

"Yeah, Taylor wants you back." Gabriella yelled to him, knowing he wouldn't take it seriously.

"I dunno Tay," Chad said, pretending to think hard, "I don't think we would be able to regain the heat if we hooked up again."

At this Zeke burst out laughing, and everyone looked at him, confused.

"What?" said Troy.

"Dude, you and Gabs are like professionals at breaking up, and there was never a lack of heat there." Zeke said.

This caused everyone to smile. And Troy and Gabriella made eye contact, it was held for a moment before Troy's eyes snapped away, turning, Gabriella saw why. Sharpay and Chloe had returned, and Chloe was dressed in a very skimpy bikini, looking very self conscious. Her and Sharpay seemed to be talking quietly, suddenly Sharpay raised her voice.

"You look hot, ok? I am not letting you change. Just relax." She pushed Chloe outside. "Hey, guys doesn't she look hot?"

There was a general murmur of agreement, and Chloe blushed. Then there was a pause. Gabriella was thinking, what now? And Troy was trying to think of a way to break the silence.

He smiled when he thought of it. Walking closer to the girls he quite suddenly, grabbed Chloe around the waist and jumped into the pool, with her screaming. They were covered by the water, and shortly resurfaced, gasping for air. And both laughing. Their splash had finally broken up Kelsi and Jason who swam over to join them as Chad and Zeke, also laughing, bombed into the pool, Chad pushing Taylor as he passed.

Gabriella and Sharpay remained on the ground. Sharpay taking it upon her self to mix more drinks.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later found Gabriella still standing by the bar, watching the others. They had all pulled the deck chairs together into a wonky circle. Somehow Chloe was in the middle, while everyone was laughing and talking around her. Gabriella couldn't hear the conversation, but it seemed to be centring on Chloe, and she didn't understand. The girl was dull, sure she was pretty, but she hardly seemed to say anything, just giggled as the guys made fun of her.

Taylor looked over, noticing that Gabriella had been a while and, when she saw her staring, walked over.

"Gabi, what are you doing? Come and join the conversation." Taylor motioned towards the others, but Gabriella ignored her.

"Why is everyone focusing on Chloe? What's so great about her?"

"Well, she's really nice. And we don't know her, so I guess we have to find out a lot." Taylor spoke as if it was obvious. Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she saw Troy give Chloe a little push, while laughing.

"Troy clearly thinks she is nice too." She said moodily. Taylor looked at her friend for a moment.

"Do you want to get back together with Troy, Gab?" she asked. Gabriella's eyes snapped away from the others and she finally looked at Taylor.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, no. We're just friends."

"Good, because you broke up with him." Taylor said, Gabriella opened her mouth in protest, but Taylor stopped her. "I know, I know. You both said it was 'mutual', but I think it was pretty obvious he wouldn't have thought of it for a while if you hadn't."

"I just…" Gabriella tried to find the right words, "I don't like seeing him with other girls." She said softly, however if she expected Taylor to be sympathetic she was wrong, because Taylor suddenly looked very irritated.

"It doesn't work like that. If you're not dating him, you don't have a say in who he talks to. You can't have it both ways. Troy was upset the last time you broke up, even if he pretended not to be. I say good for him if he finds someone else, and you just have to deal with it." After this Taylor turned and walked back to the others. She sat next to Sharpay who looked up and said something, Taylor shrugged and after a moment Sharpay came over to Gabriella.

Gabriella was still standing in shock, trying to take in the full meaning of everything Taylor had said.

"Do you really care that much about Troy being friendly with Chloe?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella was annoyed, no one really understood why she thought this was a big deal, in fact she was not entirely sure herself.

"How would you feel if she was going after your boy?" Gabriella asked, having seen something over Sharpay's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella nodded towards the others and Sharpay turned to see Chloe laughing as she felt Zeke's muscle, he was purposefully flexing his arm and smiling at her. Sharpay's face froze.

Nothing had ever actually happened with her and Zeke, but it was common knowledge that he had been in love with her for ages. Sharpay had never made up her mind whether she wanted to go out with him or not, she always said she was still considering him. However Gabriella could now see that something had snapped inside Sharpay.

"That bitch!" Sharpay burst out. "She is going down."

A huge smile spread over Gabriella's face and now she happily followed her friend back to the others.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, what did you think? Wanna know what's going to happen next? Review!


End file.
